Daddy's little girl
by Exploded Pen
Summary: When his ship explodes killing the entire crew Malcolm Reed's 15 year old daughter Adrienne is thrown back 17 years into the past. COMPLETE
1. A good Captain goes down with his ship

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~ I have a bizillion other stories on the go I know but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Seriously though, this is just the first chapter to be continued once I have finished one of the other stories. I always wondered what Malcolm would be like as a dad so I decided to try my hand at this.~*~  
  
"ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" Malcolm's voice boomed over the comm.  
  
Adrienne raced through the corridors, another blast rocked the ship and she was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Adrienne where are you going?" Her friend yelled.  
  
"I gotta get to dad!" she yelled back dragging herself to her feet.  
  
She ran into the lift, meeting the officers that were running out.  
  
"Denny! We gotta go!" she yelled  
  
"I'm not going without Dad!" Adrienne yelled back.  
  
Malcolm watched as the consoles exploded and blasts rocked the ship. Several of the bridge crew were already lying dead on the floor.  
  
The Turbo Lift doors opened.  
  
"Dad!" Adrienne yelled,  
  
"Denny! Get the hell off this ship now!" Malcolm ordered, horror struck. "Go! Get out of here! Go with your mother, quickly!"  
  
"Mum's dead!" Adrienne cried. "I won't go without you."  
  
"I can't leave, Lieutenant Michaels-take my daughter to an escape pod now!" Malcolm ordered.  
  
Lieutenant Michaels grabbed Adrienne.  
  
"C'mon," he said pulling her away.  
  
"No!" she screamed, struggling to get free. "DAD! DAD! DADDY!"  
  
Malcolm turned his head away as she was dragged into the turbo lift.  
  
"Everybody leave the bridge." He ordered. "Go. Now"  
  
Through the viewscreen he saw the final torpedo coming towards the ship.  
  
It was right on target-the Warp core exploded, sending a chain reaction through all decks.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne saw as if in slow motion the deck exploded a head of her. She was blinded by white light and then....nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16 Years previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain, an area of temporal distortion has just been located in Lieutenant Reed's quarters." said T'Pol.  
  
Malcolm's head snapped up.  
  
"Sir permission to take a team and investigate." He said immediately.  
  
"Granted." said Archer.  
  
* * *  
  
Malcolm opened the door to his quarters and entered.  
  
The room was still dark, pads he had been working on the night before scattered across his desk, everything else perfectly organised.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move on his bed.  
  
"Lights."  
  
He just managed to stop himself from crying out in shock as the room was filled with light. There on his bed was a girl; she didn't appear to be conscious.  
  
"Get Doctor Phlox down here." He ordered. "Inform the Captain of what we found."  
  
His men nodded and two left the room.  
  
Cautiously Malcolm checked her pulse.  
  
"She's alive."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Dad?" she murmured.  
  
Malcolm's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What happened? Did someone answer our distress call? How did I get here? Where am I?" questions tumbled from her mouth. "Dad? What did you do to your hair?!"  
  
Then her eyes closed once more, leaving Malcolm feeling stunned.  
  
"Dad?" he asked himself confused. "She must be mistaken."  
  
~*~Woo! Well yeah I'm going down the age old route of time-travel but I don't care! Please review, don't be surprised if there's a long wait till the next chapter this is just a taster!~*~ 


	2. Go down fighting

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~Woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I know I write at a million miles an hour and churn out stories by the dozen so I appreciate the fact that people take the time to review even one of them, had to rewrite this chapter-was absolutely appalled at what I had written- it's amazing what utter crap you can write at 10:30pm!~*~  
  
Adrienne opened her eyes, after taking a moment to properly wake up she silently moved to take in her surroundings, the room was unfamiliar- definitely a Sickbay of some sort-grossly outdated though.  
  
She sat up seeing a Denobulan feeding a Menagerie of creatures in the corner. Noiselessly she slipped off the biobed and exited sickbay.  
  
Her mind was racing through a list of possible explanations, this being a simulation sprang to mind straight away-why anyone would want to put her in a simulation was beyond her but she was too tired and her mind was too foggy to come up with a better theory.  
  
She stole quietly through the corridors and managed to get into a Jefferies tube-away from the bulk of the crew.  
  
* * *  
  
Doctor Phlox turned to check on his patient and stopped short seeing the biobed empty. He crossed the room to the Comm system.  
  
"Sickbay to Lieutenant Reed."  
  
"Go ahead Doctor,"  
  
"Our guest has taken a walk; could you get a team to look for her-she has a severe concussion, don't be heavy handed."  
  
"Understood, she'll be back soon."  
  
"Phlox out."  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne crawled along quickly, pausing for breath once she was positive no one was around.  
  
"Wonder what Dad'd say if he saw me doing this," she thought aloud, smiling a little. "Wonder if he's alive-doesn't matter really, he'll hate me anyway. Oh God Mum!"  
  
She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of her mother. She brushed them away angrily.  
  
"No! Now is not the time to be crying-you can cry later!" she told herself firmly.  
  
Even so as she crawled along she couldn't help the tears falling, clouding her vision. She crawled out and came face-to-face with a very surprised crewman. Not waiting for him to shout out she punched him and hot-footed it down the corridor. She ran into a security officer, he grabbed hold of her and she struggled madly. After a couple of well placed kicks and punches she managed to break free. Seconds later they caught up with her again. Malcolm came round the corner with three others.  
  
She knew she was beaten but continued struggling, her eyes closed as she yelled and carried on.  
  
"Lets get her back to sickbay," said Malcolm, staring at his dishevelled officers and the little spitfire between them still kicking out.  
  
"Who taught you to fight like that?" he asked her as they escorted her back to sickbay.  
  
"You did," she replied bitterly. "Or my dad Malcolm Reed did, I don't now who the hell you are or any of the other weirdo's on this ship but I demand you let me go immediately!"  
  
Malcolm didn't say a word successfully managing to conceal his surprise.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Adrienne Reed," she replied grudgingly. "What's yours? Android Three? Programme Alpha Two Six?"  
  
He didn't say another word.  
  
"What happened to my ship?" she asked. "After your people ruthlessly attacked us?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm replied.  
  
"There were children on that ship!" she yelled suddenly seeming close to tears "My friends! My parents! We wouldn't have harmed you! We were on a peaceful mission! Why?! Why did you do it? We didn't have time to do anything! People's bodies littered the corridors! You insensitive snivelling BASTARDS!!!!!!!!! I hope you fry in hell! LET GO OF ME!!"  
  
She suddenly started struggling again as they entered sickbay. Doctor Phlox quickly pressed a hypospray to her neck and she collapsed.  
  
They deposited her on a biobed. The two guards who had found her originally were being assessed by Phlox.  
  
"I've got to hand it to her," said Malcolm. "Not many girls her age could've taken on two trained officers. She had very set fighting techniques."  
  
"You should be fine, you may go." Phlox told the two guards.  
  
"I want two of you standing guard outside the doors-within earshot if the Doctor needs you." Malcolm ordered.  
  
He watched his men leave.  
  
"She," he began haltingly. "Called me 'Dad' and seemed to think Enterprise was out of date and so were the crew. Would it be possible for you to?"  
  
He didn't quite manage to finish his sentence and let it trail off.  
  
"Just so I know," he said, staring at the floor.  
  
"I quite understand Lieutenant," said Phlox. "It should only take a moment......"  
  
Sickbay doors opened and Archer entered.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked. "I had reports coming that she'd been running round my ship-beating up the crew?"  
  
"We apprehended her sir," Malcolm replied immediately. "She didn't cause too much damage."  
  
"What did she do?" Archer asked.  
  
"Punch and kick two of my team, and also one of the Crewmen, but he insisted he didn't need medical attention." Malcolm replied, straight- faced.  
  
"Do we know anything about her?" Archer asked Phlox who was looking at some data.  
  
"I know her name's Adrienne and she claims to be......"Malcolm trailed off.  
  
"To be what?" asked Archer suspiciously.  
  
"My daughter sir," said Malcolm hesitantly.  
  
"Your daughter?" asked Archer disbelief.  
  
"She's right," cut in Phlox, turning round. "Biologically she is your daughter."  
  
"Do you know who the mother is?" Archer demanded glancing at Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm seemed incapable of coherent speech at that moment and remained silent.  
  
"However Captain, there is another possibility." Phlox told him. "She could be from the future, which could account to why her immune system is slightly more advanced than a normal human female. Plus medical fact states she is Lieutenant Reed's daughter, however, for that to be true she would've been conceived when he was around 12 or 13 years old."  
  
"That would explain the temporal distortion," Archer mused. "Looks like you've just gained a new charge Malcolm, contact me once she wakes up."  
  
Malcolm stared at the girl lying on the biobed, slowly realising with apprehension and a feeling of excitement, that he would eventually find someone. But for now a feeling of complete horror that he'd just gained a teenage daughter was sinking in.  
  
~*~Sorry for the chapter mix up-next time I'll try and be coherent when I'm writing heh heh heh ~*~ 


	3. There's just too much that time cannot e...

~*~disclaimer=me no own!~*~ Wow! Reviews! 'Mazin' anyway big thanks to soultoast who came back and reviewed all the chapters/stories I've written! My god! Tanks anyway though!~*~  
  
Adrienne opened her eyes. She could hear steady breathing beside her; she turned her head slightly and saw Malcolm sound asleep in the chair beside the biobed.  
  
"Some security officer you are," she teased. Struck with the sudden realisation that everything seemed too perfect to be fake.  
  
Malcolm jerked awake.  
  
"I know you weren't asleep you were just 'resting your eyes'," she said.  
  
"How are you?" Malcolm asked, suddenly uncertain of what to say.  
  
"Well, a bit bruised, a bit annoyed and a bit knackered." She replied sweetly. "Who are you?"  
  
Malcolm couldn't seem to find an answer for a moment.  
  
"Here's your cue to say: 'I'm your father!' and for me to reply with a heartbroken: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'" she told him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Well, tests prove I'm your father," he admitted. "Don't know how you got here though."  
  
"I clicked my heels three times and said: 'there's no place like home', only home exploded along with my friends and my family." She sighed, blinking furiously.  
  
"The Captain will arrive to see you shortly," said Phlox coming over to them.  
  
He examined her closely for a moment.  
  
"Is she alright?" Malcolm asked.  
  
Phlox nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, when can I get out of here?" Adrienne asked, sitting up.  
  
"When I let you go," Phlox replied. As he wandered towards his menagerie they heard him mutter:  
  
"She's as bad as her father."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Everybody says that," she told him. "Mum always used to complain......."  
  
She trailed off and looked up at him.  
  
"Past tense," she whispered a sad smile on her face.  
  
"So what do I call you?" Malcolm asked, skilfully changing the subject.  
  
"My name's Adrienne Charlotte Reed but most people call me Denny." She replied. "I think I told you before."  
  
Sickbay doors opened and Archer and Trip walked in.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and her face paled so suddenly Malcolm was afraid she was going to faint, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Oh god!" she whispered. "OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!"  
  
They came towards the biobed.  
  
"Uncle Trip?" she tried.  
  
Trip half smiled not knowing exactly how to reply.  
  
She leapt up and threw her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, finally pulling away.  
  
She looked back at Malcolm accusingly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.  
  
A blank look passed across Malcolm's face.  
  
She cursed under her breath.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! No one knows!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Well isn't that just fan-bloody-tastic?!"  
  
Then suddenly all the pieces came together and the puzzle clicked into place.  
  
She closed her eyes,  
  
"I'm on Enterprise," she breathed, "I don't know how but I'm on Enterprise."  
  
"That's right," said Archer, nodding.  
  
"No you don't understand Admiral!" she exclaimed. "The Enterprise was destroyed two years ago! Four Klingon Birds Of Prey attacked it!"  
  
She was silent for a moment as the three men exchanged puzzled and concerned glances.  
  
"That means..........mum's here too," she muttered slowly, her face brightening.  
  
"What's the date?" she asked Malcolm.  
  
"21st August 2153" he replied automatically.  
  
"Well what d'ya know, I've just travelled seventeen years into the past and didn't even break a sweat." She said.  
  
"You're from the future?" Archer asked leaning forward.  
  
"Well unless this is some warped vision of heaven I'd say yes," she replied.  
  
Then she blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be so rude." She apologised.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Archer curiously.  
  
"I was being dragged from the bridge and the ship rocked and then there was a white flash of light." She replied evasively.  
  
Sensing it was a touchy subject Archer chose to probe her no further.  
  
"Charlie would kill to be in my place right now," she murmured sadly.  
  
"Who's Charlie?" Malcolm asked immediately.  
  
She blushed again.  
  
My boyfriend," she muttered embarrassedly.  
  
"Charlie who?" Malcolm demanded suddenly feeling a surge of protectiveness towards her.  
  
She muttered something inaudible.  
  
"Pardon?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Tucker," she told him mutinously.  
  
Archer cleared his throat, as interesting as the conversation was, it was also slightly disturbing. In the space of literally five seconds Malcolm had gone from confused tactical officer to protective father. "What???" Trip asked, "You're dating mah son? I have a son?"  
  
Archer cleared his throat again and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
They all stared at Archer.  
  
"I need to have a talk with her, alone." He said.  
  
Malcolm and Trip walked away and appeared to be having a quiet argument over the romantic situation of their children.  
  
Archer shook his head and decided to ignore them.  
  
"In 13 years time, Trip will be Captain of the Enterprise," she said in a low and urgent voice. "He'll go on a mission and he won't come back."  
  
"He dies?"  
  
"You can't let him go, it tears his family apart."  
  
"No body was the same after he died, Charlie changed, all of a sudden it was about revenge and wanting to get back at the Klingons that did it."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you're the one who sends him on the mission."  
  
"I can't mess around with the timeline."  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"It's not that simple, there could be serious repercussions."  
  
"That's a lame excuse! Admiral or not I beg you! Please!"  
  
"I can't change the timeline; I think it would be best if you didn't let on too much."  
  
"Have you ever thought that not sending him on the mission could make the timeline better?"  
  
"You can't know that, if you meddle with the timeline you might end up not even being born!"  
  
"I'VE ALREADY MEDDLED IN THE TIMELINE JUST BY BEING HERE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"There's got to be a reason why I'm here! I could tell Dad about the ship, tell Uncle Trip not to go on the mission, tell mum not to try and save me..........."  
  
Her lower lip wobbled dangerously.  
  
"I'll try and help you, but you can't tell anyone about their futures." said Archer  
  
She was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Dad'd kill me if he knew I'd just talked to you like that," she admitted smiling slightly. "Can I get out of here soon?"  
  
Archer decided to postpone grilling her for information-for the moment.  
  
When he turned to look at Trip and Malcolm, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Trip was the man he would be sending to his death; in the future he was going to kill his best friend. He wished she hadn't told him.  
  
"Lieutenant, perhaps you should take your daughter to have her lunch." Phlox suggested.  
  
"Would that be alright? What if people asked questions?" Adrienne asked.  
  
Archer nodded.  
  
"Just remember what I said, don't tell anybody what will happen," he warned.  
  
She nodded and slid off the biobed. Trip was tempted to ask her more questions about his family but decided against for the moment. Malcolm was confused.  
  
~*~Wow, this is quite a long chapter for me, please review it!~*~ 


	4. Flashbacks

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~Thanks for all the reviews! It's been really encouraging! Thanks to Captain Crash who totally inspired this chapter really seeing as I'd hit writers block!!~*~  
  
Denny sat down with her food feeling uncomfortable as everybody's eyes seem to rest on her. Malcolm gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ok?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded and gave him a brief smile before returning her gaze to her tray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Denny walked towards the biobed.  
  
"Captain, you've got a visitor," said Doctor Rimmer smiling.  
  
"Hey Denny," said Malcolm quietly.  
  
"Dad do you purposely go out to get yourself killed or is it just a hobby?" Denny asked trying to lighten the mood slightly.  
  
"Ok?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded and gave him a brief smile.  
  
"Ok?" she asked.  
  
"Can't complain," Malcolm replied smiling.  
  
"We thought we lost you," she said her face falling.  
  
"Don't be silly, I have no plans of kicking the bucket anytime soon," said Malcolm trying to smile.  
  
"You nearly died," she pointed out.  
  
"Don't exaggerate, I didn't nearly die!" Malcolm lied. "Just got a bit tatty round the edges."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A bit tatty round the edges," she murmured.  
  
"What?" asked Malcolm looking up.  
  
"Doesn't matter," she replied quickly.  
  
Malcolm watched her closely, she reminded him of someone and it was on the very tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite place it. He thought about asking her but decided against it.  
  
"What will happen to me?" she asked finally.  
  
Malcolm stared at her.  
  
"You're my daughter, you're my responsibility," he replied.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm someone you have to guard," she said sounding ever so slightly offended.  
  
"You know I don't mean it like that," he told her, frowning.  
  
"Don't you? Me being here changes the timeline doesn't it?" she demanded.  
  
Malcolm shrugged.  
  
"Well, if I stay here, you might never get it together with mum and have me in which case I'll cease to exist-won't I?" she asked.  
  
Malcolm was at a loss for words.  
  
"And even if you do get together with mum and have me, where will the me now fit in? I won't, it'll be too awkward," she ended.  
  
"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it," said Malcolm, looking at Trip with a definite 'help me!' expression.  
  
"I'll just end up doing a bloody Back to the Future thing and disappear or have to live alongside myself-which will be feckin' weird! Bit of a bugger don't ya think?!" she exclaimed.  
  
((a/n If you haven't seen Back to the Future you don't watch enough films!!!!!!))  
  
"Language," Malcolm reprimanded her, automatically.  
  
"I learnt from the best," she replied scowling.  
  
Trip let out a short bark of laughter which he quickly hid when both Reeds turned to look at him identical expressions on their faces.  
  
"You know what, I'm not hungry," said Denny.  
  
"You've barely touched your food," Trip said, staring at her tray.  
  
"Well, travelling back 17 years through time kinda makes ya lose your appetite don't ya think?" she asked sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
"She's definitely your daughter," Trip whispered. "Cutting to the last,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remind me again daughter of mine why you saw fit to punch him?" her mother demanded arms folded.  
  
"He started it," Denny replied mutinously.  
  
"Oh you had to break his nose in three places then?" she asked, shooting murderous glances at Malcolm, who was trying to look innocent. "I knew it was a bad idea you teaching her self defence."  
  
"He started it!" Denny exclaimed. "He was trying to feel me up!"  
  
"What?!" Malcolm exploded.  
  
"Malcolm, calm down," said his wife, grabbing his arm. "It doesn't excuse what you did young lady!"  
  
"If he'd gotten any further I'd have done more than broken his nose," said Denny furiously.  
  
"She is definitely your daughter!" her mother exclaimed throwing her hands up. "You talk to her!"  
  
~*~Please review, kinda confusing I know but hey-makes life fun!~*~ 


	5. The monsters in the dark

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed-blushing like I'm a tomato with sunburn! This chapter is set with the grown up Malcolm first and foremost. OH and Phaser Lady, language was the only reprimand I ever get for bad language! But that single word if said right can make you feel guilty, ashamed and annoyed all at once!~*~  
  
Adrienne got up and left the Mess Hall quickly; Malcolm followed her and caught her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. "You haven't touched your food."  
  
"I'm not hungry, I need to get away," she replied tugging her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Adrienne, wait," he called after her.  
  
She paused for a moment and then carried on walking. Malcolm caught up with her.  
  
"At least let me take you back to sickbay," he reasoned. "It's a security risk letting you wander around."  
  
She allowed Malcolm to steer her back towards sickbay.  
  
"I don't want to die,"  
  
This statement caught him off guard.  
  
"I.......err..........No...............um........." he stammered. "You're not going to die."  
  
"By all accounts I should be,"  
  
"Don't talk like that,"  
  
"It's fact, the ship exploded with me on it, I saw it coming towards me, I could feel the heat, technically I should be dead."  
  
"Just a minor technicality, you're not dead you should focus on that,"  
  
"You know what the weirdest thing is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everybody's the same and yet they're not,"  
  
"They're bound to be different,"  
  
"It's weird though,"  
  
They entered sickbay.  
  
"Have you eaten already?" asked Phlox looking surprised.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Denny replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sometime in the future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What have you done?" Malcolm demanded furiously. "What the hell's happened to my ship? Did everyone get off ok? What about my family? Are they even alive? Answer me man!"  
  
"I brought you back through time, you weren't supposed to die, the attack on your ship was never meant to happen," the man told him, hearing the soft boom-boom on fire fight in the background.  
  
"Well it did! Is everyone alright? Is my family ok?" Malcolm asked, resisting the urge to throttle him.  
  
"Your wife is still alive yes," the man told him.  
  
"What about my daughter?" Malcolm asked, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.  
  
"I don't know," the man replied honestly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Malcolm snapped. "Is she dead or alive?"  
  
"I don't know," the man repeated. "I was pulling her out too when the explosion rocked the deck, somewhere along the line she disappeared."  
  
"You lost her?!" Malcolm exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't lose her," the man defended himself. "She's safe somewhere along your timeline."  
  
"Oh isn't that brilliant!" Malcolm cried throwing his hands up. "Do you have idea how dangerous some of our missions were? Or how many times people tried to kill us? That's assuming she isn't back on Earth wandering the streets!"  
  
"I'm trying to find her now, we have to get her out before she causes too much damage," said the man.  
  
"Damage? It'll be me doing the damage to you in a minute!" Malcolm exclaimed running a hand through his greying hair.  
  
He was still running on adrenaline, the attack on the Intrepid then the evacuation; he'd prepared himself for death, to give the rest of the crew chance to evacuate the ship. Then Denny had appeared. She'd told him his beloved wife was dead, she'd been upset, calling out for him. He shuddered remembering her last cry before she disappeared from sight. Now he was a jumble of emotions and finding it hard to process it all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Malcolm asked Phlox quietly, watching his daughter on the other side of the room. "I don't know how I'm supposed to act,"  
  
"There is no set rule of how to be a father," Phlox told him. "With my children I found it just took practice."  
  
"Yes but you never saw your children before you had them," said Malcolm sighing.  
  
"Think about it more as a great opportunity-you get to see what your children will become, how they'll fight their battles and win them. What they're like as a person," said Phlox thoughtfully.  
  
Malcolm took a deep breath and nodded. He walked over to where Denny was sitting and sat beside her.  
  
"I heard every word you know," she said.  
  
"This is hard for me," said Malcolm.  
  
"Me too," she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I've had no practice with this; I'll do and say the wrong thing,"  
  
"You do anyway,"  
  
"Is that supposed to be comforting?"  
  
"You're supposed to be comforting me-I'm the one facing impending doom!"  
  
"Sorry, but unfortunately there's no magic words that will change things,"  
  
"Humour me,"  
  
"I could say that when you fall asleep everything will be alright or I could say that you'll still have a perfectly happy life."  
  
"But nothing's set in stone,"  
  
"Precisely, this is why the whole time travel business confuses me,"  
  
"You can end up going round in circles."  
  
"But I'll do whatever I can,"  
  
"See you're not as bad at this as you think,"  
  
On instinct he put his arm round her shoulder.  
  
*Flashback* ((a/n in this flashback she's about four or five))  
  
"Why aren't you asleep yet young lady?" Malcolm asked coming forward.  
  
"There's a monster under my bed," she whispered. "If I go to sleep it'll eat me,"  
  
"Monsters?" Malcolm asked smiling.  
  
Denny nodded seriously.  
  
He dived down to look beneath her bed.  
  
Denny peered over the side to watch.  
  
"Monsters only like the dark don't they?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
Malcolm left the room a moment and returned seconds later torch in hand.  
  
He shone the torch beneath the bed.  
  
"Well I think he's gone," he said finally.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously then her expression cleared and she nodded.  
  
"Will you stay for a bit?" she pleaded.  
  
Malcolm hesitated a moment then nodded.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked him.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What if he comes back tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll always be here to chase the monsters away,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yup, I'll never let any monsters get you," he told her hugging her  
  
"Night daddy,"  
  
"G'night Denny,"  
  
*Normal* "When I was little I used to think there was a monster under my bed waiting to eat me," she told him. "You used to chase him away,"  
  
"I'll always chase the monsters away,"  
  
"That's exactly what you said,"  
  
~*~Please review! I haven't been able to access reviews from my other stories which is a pain in the arse but hopefully I should be soon!~*~ 


	6. Long ago hurts

~*~Disclaimer=me no own-cept maybe Denny.~*~Much encouraged by all your reviews! Big hugs for all! lol~*~  
  
Adrienne stared at the ceiling. She was thinking. She had far too much time to think, her head was spinning just thinking about all the mess she would be causing.  
  
*If I stay here I might not get born in which case time will change so I don't come back in which case I will get born so I will come back and it's all very confusing!  
  
One thing that won't change is that no matter what I say I can't change the fact that on the 1st November 2169 I will be pulled through time and end up here.  
  
This sucks.  
  
I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't!  
  
This is a no win situation.  
  
Plus I'll never lead a normal life. Even if they do decide to keep me. I wonder how time has changed already, maybe if I ever get back I'll find I've got ten brothers and ten sisters. That is a disturbing thought. What also is a disturbing thought is that in the next year or so my parents will conceive me.  
  
When I was little I always thought that travelling through time would be cool, but it's not you can't do anything because you might upset the natural order and if you do do anything it might have dire consequences.  
  
I've really talked to that many members of the crew yet, just Doctor Phlox, Uncle Trip, Admiral Archer and Dad. Maybe the rest of my life is going to be spent in seclusion in case I accidentally tell someone what their future will be.  
  
In the land of royally screwed I am royally screwed.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (when she's three ish)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're gonna be alright munchkin," her mother told her. "Just keep quiet."  
  
"What's wrong mummy?" Denny asked fearfully.  
  
She heard approaching footsteps and her mother put her hand round her mouth and held her close barely making a sound.  
  
"Have they all been accounted for?"  
  
"No, we're missing some."  
  
"Find them-quickly!"  
  
"Yes sir." Her mother relaxed her hand slightly as she heard them walk away.  
  
"We've got to keep moving," she told her daughter.  
  
At a snails pace they moved through the ship. They stopped for a moment hearing voices, suddenly the panel beside them was flung open and strong arms reached in to grab them.  
  
They struggled but it was no use, they were taken to the bridge and flung down on the ground.  
  
Denny saw her dad laying motionless a few feet away.  
  
She scampered to his side.  
  
"Daddy," she cried. "Mummy!"  
  
Her mother pulled her close. Denny saw the cold hard metal pistol being pointed at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Denny shuddered at the memory. When she'd looked down the barrel of that pistol hadn't known what was happening, it was only by sheer good luck that they'd been saved by another star fleet ship in the vicinity.  
  
Her thoughts began to dwell on her mother, she hadn't seen her yet. She had an inkling that her father could see the resemblance between her and her mother but couldn't quite put a name to a face.  
  
In a way she was happy that she hadn't seen her mother but in another she missed her family and her friends-true she was surrounded by most of the adults in her life, only they didn't know her. Didn't know the things she knew, didn't remember the things she remembered...........like Trips funeral for one.  
  
She sat up and shook her head to try and clear it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've found her," said the man triumphantly.  
  
"Well let's go get her," said Malcolm pointedly.  
  
"I will soon," he told him.  
  
"I'm coming too," said Malcolm, glaring at him.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you have any idea what repercussions there could be if you see yourself?" asked the man in disbelief.  
  
"You lost her-I'm gonna find her, she's my daughter and I don't trust you as far as I can throw ya!" Malcolm exclaimed furiously. "You haven't even explained why you did this in the first place!"  
  
"You're both important! You're both meant to do something, like I said the attack on the ship wasn't supposed to happen!" the man told him sounding irritated. "That's all I can tell you!"  
  
"I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Malcolm threatened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's a temporal disturbance in sickbay," said T'Pol suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Denny," Malcolm murmured before racing into the turbo-lift ignoring the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Denny!" Malcolm (future) exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Dad!" Denny cried leaping into her fathers arms.  
  
They hugged tightly.  
  
"Oh thank god you're alright!" said Malcolm (future) gratefully. "Have they been treating you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, d'ya know how weird you look with a full head of dark brown hair?" Denny asked sweetly.  
  
"Look daughter of mine I haven't come halfway through time to be insulted by you!" said Malcolm (future) good naturedly.  
  
"We have to go!" The man urged.  
  
They all froze as sickbay doors opened.  
  
~*~Please review!!!~*~ 


	7. Dad meet Dad

~*~disclaimer=me no own~*~ Thanks for all the reviews! I know it's taken me forever to update but I've had so much homework so that took priority (unfortunately) anyway this'll probably be finished soon but don't stop reviewing!~*~  
  
Malcolm (present) stepped into sickbay, his mouth dropped open. Malcolm (future) had the same expression on his face. The man stood behind him looked horrified.  
  
"Dad.............meet dad," said Denny giving them both a small grin.  
  
Neither said a word. There was a long silence  
  
. She waved her arm in front of their faces and started jumping up and down like a lunatic. She even slapped them but still didn't manage to shake them from their stupor.  
  
"Archer to Reed."  
  
"Erm, they're here."  
  
"Adrienne is that you? Put your father on."  
  
"He's not moving-neither of them are."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My normal dad appeared and then my other dad appeared at the doors now they're staring at each other and not doing anything."  
  
"Try and rouse them then."  
  
Denny turned round.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Dad 1 and Dad 2. Hello?"  
  
"Dad, the ships on fire."  
  
"Man eating spiders are chewing on Archer."  
  
"Chef ran out of tea bags."  
  
"Someone painted the armoury luminous pink."  
  
"There's no response Ad-Captain."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Denny turned back to Malcolm and Malcolm.  
  
"Hey dad!" She exclaimed with sudden inspiration. "I made whoopee with Charlie Tucker!"  
  
The effect was instantaneous.  
  
"You're what?!" Malcolm (future) exclaimed looking shocked.  
  
"Relax, I didn't do anything," said Denny raising her hands in defence. "Just trying to get you two back in the land of the living."  
  
"When I get my hands on that little SOB I'm gonna stick his balls in a blender!" Malcolm (future) growled.  
  
"Dad, nothing happened," said Denny pointedly. "Leave Charlie intact."  
  
Malcolm (future) looked suspiciously at her but said nothing.  
  
"Erm.......other dad are you ok?" Denny asked tentatively.  
  
"I'm fine," he said faintly.  
  
Denny's attention switched to the man behind Malcolm (future) he was slumped against the wall murmuring "I'm screwed." Over and over again.  
  
Sickbay doors opened. Archer stopped in his tracks.  
  
"For God's Sake! Will someone close those doors!" the man on the floor yelled.  
  
Archer promptly shut the doors and waited.  
  
"I've come for Denny," said Malcolm (future) drawing his daughter near.  
  
Archer nodded. Malcolm's (present) face fell.  
  
"Sorry if she's caused any trouble," said Malcolm (future) smiling slightly. "Thanks for keeping her safe."  
  
Denny stared up at him looking mildly annoyed.  
  
The man on the floor stood up and grabbed Denny's shoulders.  
  
"Did you tell them anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you tell them anything?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"If she told you anything you are to ignore it," the man instructed Archer and Malcolm (present). "You are to continue your lives as normal."  
  
Denny rolled her eyes. Malcolm (future) shot her a warning look.  
  
"We have to leave now," the man continued. "There is to be no paper work on this no personal log recording it you are not to leave any evidence about her presence here history depends on it."  
  
Archer nodded again looking irritated.  
  
Malcolm (present) hadn't said a word. He was taking a while to digest the fact he was staring at himself in 15 years time but he also realised he was going to miss her. He had started to get quite fond of her and although he knew that he'd have her again he still had conflicting emotions running round his head.  
  
~*~Please review need thoughts!~*~ 


	8. Back to the future

~*~Disclaimer=Me own nowt~*~ Aww thanks for all the reviews! All comments were accepted gratefully-honest! They really do help!~*~  
  
Silence fell in the room both Malcolm's throwing each other curious glances every so often.  
  
"We better go," said the man standing up, still leaning against the wall with his hair sticking up in all different directions giving him a slightly unhinged look.  
  
Denny turned to present Malcolm and shrugged slightly.  
  
"Thanks for everything Dad."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, bye then."  
  
Denny threw her arms round him and gave him a tight hug. He returned it knowing that this might the last time he'd ever see her again because of what she might've changed in the future by being here in the past.  
  
Reluctantly present Malcolm let her go and watched as his future self drew her near. They hadn't really had time to bond properly and maybe that was a good thing because then it would've probably have been harder to watch her walk away from him back to her future.  
  
"Thanks for looking after her," said future Malcolm nodding his head.  
  
"Ok, ok, c'mon people it's time to get going before someone else walks in!" the man exclaimed strain evident in his voice and looking on the verge of a nervous breakdown as he tapped buttons on the device in his hand.  
  
Present Malcolm watched as his daughter his future self and the man disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright Malcolm?" Archer asked concerned.  
  
Malcolm nodded running a hand through his hair. The past 48 hours had felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster and now it felt like someone had slammed on the brakes and thrown him off.  
  
Archer unlocked Sickbay doors and watched as his armoury officer walked out obviously deep in thought.  
  
Malcolm entered the turbo-lift.  
  
"I take it she's gone then."  
  
The voice shattered his thoughts completely and he looked up coming face to face with Hoshi.  
  
"Yes, she's gone."  
  
"I'm sorry-are you ok?"  
  
He did a small double take as he stared at her. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, Adrienne might've had the same eye and hair colour as him but she had the exact body shape of Hoshi.  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
Malcolm had his mouth open and was staring at her like he'd never seen her before and Hoshi was getting worried.  
  
"Sir?.....................MALCOLM!" she yelled finally.  
  
He blinked and promptly shut his mouth.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked staring at him worriedly.  
  
He nodded and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hoshi asked briefly wondering if she was over stepping the mark.  
  
"I'm not supposed to in case it changes the future," Malcolm explained.  
  
"Oh.............Did she ever tell you who her mother was?" Hoshi asked feeling her heart leap into her throat.  
  
Malcolm shook his head.  
  
"I know who I'd like it to be though," he said walking out leaving Hoshi staring out after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The future sometime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now to see how much damage you've caused," said the man sternly rifling through information on the device in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me but I seem to remember that it was a certain someone who lost my daughter somewhere in the timeline so if the future's been changed at all it's your fault for losing her in the first place!" Malcolm snapped.  
  
Denny who was leaning against the wall noticed a depressed guilty look flash across the mans face.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Daniels," he replied shortly.  
  
"Daniels as in the Daniels who visited Archer on numerous occasions?" Malcolm asked amazed.  
  
"No, I'm his brother," Daniels replied shifting slightly from foot to foot. "He was killed a few days ago. This is the first time I've done something like this."  
  
Malcolm's mouth dropped open and a look of sheer disbelief was on his face. He was thankful that Daniels ad helped save him and Denny but to have it turn out that he barely knew what he was doing was not a hopeful thought when it came to getting back to where they where supposed to be.  
  
~*~Please review-next chapter will be the last and it will be a longy promise.~*~ 


	9. The world as I know it

**0000000 Disclaimer=me no own Woo! 000 Thanks for all the reviews!!! Soultoast no that review made no sense whatsoever but thanks anyway! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I got a part in the school musical and there's been so many rehearsals I just haven't had time but anyway enough of my lame excuses on with the story! 0000000**  
  
"So?" Denny asked impatiently. "Have I screwed up the world as we know it?"  
  
"Well, you definitely changed it," Daniels replied peering at his screen. "Oh that won't go down well...................that works.......................that'll help......................interesting........."  
  
"What?!" Malcolm exclaimed trying to see the screen. "What is it?"  
  
Daniels ignored him and continued reading the information on the screen.  
  
"Well isn't this just fantastic?" Denny snapped. "Here's a novel idea for ya-tell us what has changed!"  
  
"Can't do that," Daniels replied simply. "But I can at least do something that will help you once you get back because yes the attack on the Intrepid did happen and yes another ship is currently searching for survivors especially you two."  
  
The expression on Malcolm's face was unreadable as he watched Daniels closely, waiting for what he would do next. Denny subconsciously changed her stance as her father stiffened slightly.  
  
"You ready to go back home?" Daniels asked opening a small box.  
  
"Yes."  
  
What Daniels did next was too fast for them to react. Too late Malcolm realise what had happened once a dart had whizzed past him straight into Denny's arm, she shot him a confused look before collapsing to the ground. Seconds later he joined her.  
  
**00000000000000 The future 0000000000000**  
  
Malcolm awoke but found he was unable to fully open his eyes. He wondered momentarily why his head felt like somebody had landed a starship on it; his mind was spinning, random thoughts and images coming to mind causing him to feel extremely disorientated.  
  
"Captain Reed? Can you hear me?" a faraway voice asked.  
  
He made some incoherent sound then strained his ears to try and hear what was going on around him.  
  
"No offence Doc, but I think he needs someone familiar ta talk to him."  
  
"Be my guest Captain."  
  
"Mal, it's me-open ya eyes buddy," the voice commanded gently.  
  
He realise he knew that voice but he couldn't remember where-thinking was so hard. He tried once more to open his eyes, finally managing to lift the heavy lids only to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him.  
  
He tried to say something but no sound came out.  
  
"Don't worry Mal, ya got hit pretty bad, it took a while ta find ya. But the Doc says you'll be ok."  
  
Malcolm strained his memory but only one image came out.  
  
"Denny?" he rasped weakly.  
  
"She ain't woken up yet but she's fine-Hoshi's with the boys."  
  
His words didn't quite register and he was suddenly overcome with great tiredness. He nodded slightly to know he'd been listening before closing his eyes again.  
  
**0000000 His Dream ((a/n more of a series of flashbacks as he's sleeping kinda thing)) 00000000**  
  
_Malcolm opened his eyes to find himself stood on the Bridge of the Intrepid, as he looked round he could see the devastation of the attack but he could also see himself stood in the centre of the bridge. The turbo lift doors opened and his daughter ran out.  
_  
"Dad!" Adrienne yelled,  
  
"Denny! Get the hell off this ship now!" Malcolm ordered, horror struck. "Go! Get out of here!"  
  
"Not without you!" Denny cried.  
  
Malcolm made his decision in that split second; he turned to the remaining officers on the bridge.  
  
"Everybody leave now!" He ordered.  
  
Malcolm found himself dragged along with the memory.  
  
'_This isn't what happened,_' he thought.  
  
Everyone raced down from the bridge and through the decks to the nearest escape pod.  
  
"Hurry! Keep moving! We haven't got much time!" He urged from the rear, pushing forward the stumbling officer ahead of him.  
  
_The scene faded out to be replaced by a new one, one further back. It was at Christmas, just a few months before the attack on the Intrepid. Malcolm found himself in his bedroom watching as his two sons ran in. He watched himself get rudely awoken by them._  
  
'_My boys died during an attack,_' he thought staring at them. '_Could this be what Denny changed? But how?_'  
  
"Daddy! Wake up!" his son yelled bouncing up and down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah mummy!" his brother chimed in. "PRESENTS!!!"  
  
"Boys, its 5:30 in the morning," Malcolm groaned, blearily peering at his alarm clock.  
  
"Go back to bed," Hoshi murmured, rolling over. "Too early......"  
  
"Aww! It's not too early!" they protested in unison.  
  
"We can't go see what Santa's brought you till your sister's awake," Malcolm told them yawning.  
  
The boys immediately leapt off the bed yelling:  
  
"DENNY!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"Jonas! Jonathan! Leave your sister alone!" Malcolm called just before they left the room.  
  
_The room faded once more this time another memory surfaced, a much older one, he was in sickbay. His sons lying on separate biobeds, Denny and Hoshi at their sides, the Doctor in the middle of a communication with other medical staff milling round._  
  
'_This I remember_,' Malcolm thought grimly. '_This is when they told us their injuries were too severe. To say our goodbyes._'  
  
"This is my fault," he said, pacing up and down.  
  
"Dad, you couldn't have known what would happen," Denny tried.  
  
"I'm their father I should be able to protect them!" Malcolm exclaimed furiously.  
  
"Malcolm sit down!" Hoshi snapped, tears threatening to fall. "You are not helping our sons!"  
  
"Captain Reed?"  
  
Malcolm turned and came face to face with the ship's Doctor.  
  
"Enterprise has made contact-their doctor has a new procedure, it could save your sons," he told him.  
  
'_Enterprise?_' He thought wildly '_No, Trip died, the Enterprise was destroyed, how is this all possible?'  
_  
**000000000000 Normal 000000000**  
  
When he awoke, he instinctively rolled over and saw his daughter on the biobed next to him. She looked slightly worse for wear but seemed to be fine. He on the other hand was deeply confused. The dream had left his head buzzing.  
  
The place was buzzing with quiet activity; the attack on the intrepid had left them with many casualties. He could see Trip discussing something with the Doctors-he could hardly believe that he was still alive. Thinking about the consequences of time-travel made his head spin and eventually he gave up.  
  
Sickbay doors opened and Hoshi walked in with Jonas and Jonathan, she nodded to Trip before walking over to where her husband and daughter lay.  
  
"You're awake," she said relieved. She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "You've been out for two days, Trip called to say you'd woken up."  
  
She paused a moment, taking a deep breath obviously trying to control her emotions.  
  
"There's someone to see you," she said finally, tenderly stroking his hair. "They've been pestering me to visit you ever since they found the escape pod."  
  
Malcolm smiled again.  
  
"Boys, go gentle," Hoshi warned her sons.  
  
"Hey Daddy," Jonas whispered.  
  
"Hey boys," he rasped, finally finding his voice. "You ok?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Are you 'n' Denny coming home soon?" Jonathan asked quietly. "You've been asleep ages."  
  
"Mummy got cross when they couldn't find you," Jonas told him.  
  
"She called Uncle Trip..........." Jonathan began hesitantly.  
  
"And some of the officers........"Jonas continued.  
  
"Stupid............._bastards_," they said in unison, their voices barely even a whisper. "She was really mad."  
  
"Even madder than when we broke the 'sequencer thingy," said Jonas in awe.  
  
"I think you've tired daddy out enough now," said Hoshi from behind them.  
  
Jonas and Jonathan both leant over and gave Malcolm a hug.  
  
"Bye daddy!"  
  
The boys disappeared from view.  
  
"Dad?" Denny rasped coming to. Her head was spinning, she remembered things differently to what she had done before and was more than a little confused. "Did we make it back?"  
  
"Yeah," Malcolm replied, watching as she fell asleep again.  
  
Hoshi gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Long story," he told her quietly.  
  
**00000 Please review-still need thoughts, not completely happy with this chapter. 0000000**


	10. This is what I saved

**0000000 Disclaimer=me no own 0000000 Aww thanks for all the reviews!!! I feel loved! I think............that this is possibly the last chapter-but I dunno, it depends on how many unanswered questions people have 0000000**  
  
Denny gazed round her room, it'd been a week since she'd returned to her own time now and she was beginning to notice some of the smaller things that'd changed. Looking round she noted with some sadness that some of the photos of her and Charlie weren't there anymore and instead had been replaced by ones of her and her friends.  
  
One of the best things about returning to the future was that her little brothers were alive. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed them and how much she'd actually forgotten them. Of course it had been slightly disturbing to wake up and find them staring down at her.  
  
"Mind you I was very restrained in my reaction," she said to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think they were expecting their big sister to wake up and exclaim; _'Good grief! It's you!'_" laughed a voice from behind her.  
  
She whipped round to find her father leaning against the wall.  
  
"You know it's not nice to creep up on people," she said annoyed.  
  
Malcolm shrugged and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I think we need to talk," he said and then waited.  
  
Denny stared at him a moment before flopping down on the bed beside him.  
  
"You did change the future," Malcolm stated. "For the better."  
  
"Yeah but Charlie barely knows me," Denny sighed. "We're not close anymore......."  
  
"That's not so bad," said Malcolm absentmindedly. "At least he can't try anything............"  
  
"Dad!" Denny exclaimed, giving him a small shove.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"So how did Jonas and Johnny survive?" Denny asked finally.  
  
"Well, I've had time to think about that," Malcolm replied thoughtfully. "I from my logs I discovered that The Enterprise had been there during the attack, they gave assistance and although Jonas and Johnny weren't killed they still got hurt."  
  
"And because Uncle Trip survived Charlie and the rest of his family didn't come to stay here so we never went out and.................." she trailed off, looking miserable.  
  
Then a sudden thought struck her and she gave Malcolm a big grin.  
  
"It was definitely weird seeing you without grey hair-I opened my eyes and thought I came face to face with a mid-life crisis!" She teased.  
  
Malcolm pulled a face and gave an involuntary glance towards Denny's bedroom mirror.  
  
"It's not that grey......................." He mumbled to himself studying his reflection.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that Dad," said Denny grinning.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from his reflection he looked back at his daughter.  
  
"See, I chased all the monsters away," he said smiling. "Just like I promised."  
  
Denny smiled and lent against his shoulder.  
  
"Dad, in this case-I feel I have to take all the credit, you just arrived to pick me up."  
  
"However, next time we try time-travel lets not do it in the middle of a ship wide explosion!" said Hoshi from the doorway.  
  
"You know?" Denny asked, she turned to Malcolm. "She knows?"  
  
"Denny, your father can't keep anything from me," Hoshi told her grinning.

Malcolm blushed but said nothing, in response to this as his daughter stared at him incredulously.

"You mean you can fight and lie to aliens, but you can't even avoid telling mum about what happened?"

"Well, I don't share the same bed with other aliens........"  
  
Jonas and Jonathan appeared behind Hoshi grinning mischievously.  
  
"What have you done?" Malcolm asked suspiciously.  
  
They both gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Isn't family life just great," Denny sighed, getting up and watching as the boys ran over to Malcolm. "No privacy, annoying brothers, over protective parents, no boyfriend, and I saved it all."  
  
Hoshi laughed and hugged her.  
  
**00000000 Ya know what to do! Please review! 000000000**


End file.
